


Sladká pomsta

by AliNasweter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: April - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki's Revenge, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... aneb nedělejte si na Apríla srandu z boha neplechy. Ale abyste to nepochopili špatně - on si z vás samozřejmě dělat srandu může.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sladká pomsta

„Tobě je špatně?“ byl první dotaz, který bůh ráno uslyšel. Ne, že by snad očekával něco jiného, chápal, že je taková otázka na místě ve všech kulturách, když se někdo ráno probudí a do půl minuty vyprázdní žaludek, nehledě na to, jestli má vůbec důvod.

To ovšem neznamenalo, že na tak ponižující otázku musí odpovědět. Možná se k tomu dokope později.

Možná bude muset dřív, protože ho po menším záchvatu křečí musel Tony vlastnoručně vytáhnout z koupelny a položit zpátky do postele. Pak, když ho pohladil po vlasech a na čelo mu dal studený obklad, Loki vycítil příležitost.

„Tohle se mi stalo naposled před třemi sty lety,“ zamumlal a po neúspěšném pokusu se posadit se zavrtal do peřiny jako dítě vyděšené bubákem pod postelí. Tony si boha znepokojeně prohlížel, na jeho nezdravě zašedlou kůži se mu pohled nelíbil a na podivně skelné oči už vůbec ne.

* * *

Den probíhal v nepříjemném tichu.

Tikání hodin Tonymu rvalo uši, Jarvis mlčel, nikdo nevolal, nikdo ho nenavštívil. Všichni si byli vědomi Tonyho plánu na Apríla – vzít Lokiho do města, potřetí za celou dobu, co byli spolu, a chodit si s ním po ulici. Lidé už dva roky věřili v to, že je to skutečně Starkův nový vynález, trošičku nevhodný vtípek. Ale nikdo vyděšeně nekřičel, nikdo nevolal policii, nikdo se boha nesnažil na vlastní pěst zabít. A to bylo pro oba nejdůležitější.

Loki byl vlastně už dávno ve vězení a Tony, známý provokací poražených, tak nebyl s napodobeninou bývalého protivníka žádným překvapením. To, že to byla podezřele dokonalá napodobenina, byla druhá věc. Loki odmítal chodit po městě pořád v jiné kůži, a Tony, který plně chápal, že je bůh na svůj vzhled pyšný, mu to nijak nezazlíval.

Byl by na něj rád naštvaný za to, že si za posledních tři sta let musel vybrat zrovna tento den k tomu, aby byl zcela nepoužitelný, ale kdykoli ho znovu spatřil, zauzloval se mu žaludek samou lítostí. A aby byl upřímný, možná se k lítosti přidal i stín pochyb. Rozhodl se dál nevyčkávat, uvařil bylinkový čaj (čímž vyčerpal své léčitelské schopnosti) a na tácku jej svému drahému nemocnému odnesl. Pak se opatrně posadil na postel vedle něj a odtáhl kousek peřiny tak, aby měl výhled na jedny děsivě skelné a ublížené oči.

„Co chceš,“ ozvalo se zpod přikrývky a Tony na moment uvažoval, jestli má riskovat svůj život a rozesmát se. Nakonec jen potřásl hlavou a peřinu opět přetáhl přes Lokiho hlavu.

„Hele,“ začal nejistě. „To… jak’s říkal o těch tři sta letech… a tehdy se mohlo stát… jakože čistě teoreticky, samozřejmě… neříkal’s, že ty pověsti ohledně tvých dětí jsou… to… pravdivé?“

Loki znovu vykoukl.

„Ty myslíš, že…“ zamyslel se.

„Ty myslíš, že snad jo?!“ zachraptěl Tony a v panice zaryl nehty do matrace.

_„Skenování dokončeno,“_ ohlásil Jarvis zvesela. _„Gratuluji vám!“_

Tonymu spadla čelist.

V jedné vteřině se všechno změnilo; dusná atmosféra zmizela jako pára nad hrncem, Lokiho oči ztmavly a zajiskřilo se v nich, jeho kůže se vrátila ke svému normálnímu odstínu a jeho úsměv byl čím dál širší. Nemluvě o tom zvonivém smíchu, pro který by Tony jindy vraždil.

I přes prvotní šok mu to došlo překvapivě brzy.

„Jak o tomhle můžeš… ty zmetku!“ sdělil náhle zdravému bohovi a praštil ho polštářem. Nevěděl, jestli se má smát nad tím, že se Lokimu – antitechnikovi – povedlo spolčit s jeho vlastním počítačem, nebo se rozčilovat, že mu pokazil plány na celý den, anebo mlčet a přemýšlet nad tím… co by dělal, kdyby s ním Loki opravdu čekal dítě. No… asi by se na chvilku někde zavřel. A pak… pak by se začal připravovat. Asi by byl i šťastný. Vyděšený, ale svým způsobem šťastný.

* * *

Po menší procházce městem, kterou se mu Loki snažil vynahradit svůj příliš děsivý vtip, Tony udělal horkou čokoládu a přinesl ji do obýváku, kde oba seděli na pohovce a vymýšleli vlastní text ke ztlumené Futuramě. Když se Tony podezřele dlouho neozval, Loki do něj šťouchl.

„Pořád se zlobíš?“ zeptal se nejistě.

„Já se nezlobím. Ani jsem se nezlobil,“ odpověděl Tony tiše. „Jen… jsem nad tím vším trošku přemýšlel a došlo mi, že… by mi to nevadilo, víš… dítě. S tebou. Když už máš tu obdivuhodnou schopnost.“

Loki naprázdno klapl pusou a bez jediného mrknutí zíral na nic netušící postavičky v televizi. Ve tváři se mu mihlo tisíc výrazů, od zaskočeného až po absolutní horor.

Tony zaklonil hlavu a hlasitě se rozesmál.

* * *

„Stálo mi to za to,“ zahihňal se škodolibě, leže po Lokiho pomstě zamotaný v dece pod pohovkou, neschopný sebemenšího pohybu.


End file.
